Fullmetal Alchemist: Faith
by Unseen-Angel20
Summary: In a parallel world. This is a story about Ed and the people around him. Through a series of situations and life lessons he and his brother will grow into men of God. With the elements of Fullmetal Alchemist. Will the people of this story give in to the evil of the world? Shown from different point of views. !Disclaimer!: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. OCish.
1. The Beginning Of Our Troubles

It's a parallel world~~ …..It's what would happen if they were smart little boys and the story wasn't so religious.

* * *

"Mother don't leave us yet," I cried between choked sobs. "not yet." I looked down at the ground and keeled down beside her. I looked up and held her hand. My brother was lying on her legs and holding her hand.

"I'm sorry..." she said drowsily. "Be good boys. Ok? Ed? Al?"

"Yes." I managed to reply. I tightened my grip on her hand and I hung my head down in sadness and defeat. I didn't want her to leave me-us. She was all we had and loved. I didn't know what we would do without her. But I had to find out because I could feel her grip slowly loosening. "No!" I shouted. My brother winched at the sudden sound of my voice and continued crying. "No, no, no" I repeated and closed my eyes.

"Be good." Was all I heard. I looked up and then she was gone.

We waited awhile then people took her and buried her. At her funeral it was too much to take in. The sadness, pain, hurt-just the sheer thought that I will never see her again. What would we do without her? Without her we are dolls with no mother or father. With no propose or life. I had to get away so I ran. I ran as fast as I ever did before. Then I heard foot steps behind me. I turned and saw my brother. His eyes were filled with pain. He looked up to me and said. "Where are you going?" I just stood there and looked at the ground. _What have I been_ _doing?_ I thought to myself. _I must be strong for my brother. Because I'm all he's got and he's all I got. _I looked up at my brother. "No where." I said faintly distant. Then we started walking back home. I just had to find strength.

Back at home we both sat down and stared at the wall. We were both wondering what to do next when we heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to open the door. I opened the door it was Izumi mine and Al's teacher from school. Suddenly my brother ran and hugged our teacher. I just looked up at her and offered her in. We all sat down on the sofa. I was the first to speak. "Why are you here?" I asked rudely. I had intention to be nice. I was filled with pain and misery. "Well?" there was no reply. She just look at us like she felt our pain. Then finally after 5 minutes of starting she started to speak.

And replied " I want to adopt you boys." I just sat there be withered and confused. It was so sudden. I wanted to know what was going on in my brother's head. Telling by his expression he was like 'praise the lord!' "Well?" she continued. "Is that all right?" I looked up at her with relief in my eyes. Her face so kind and loving. Next thing I knew I was hugging her crying tears of joy and relief. My brother joined in the hug and looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" my brother asked me. I just smiled at him and continued crying. He smiled back and started to thank our teacher. Ah. It felt good to feel warmth and happiness again. _I'm such a cry baby_. I thought to my self. _But now I can start a new life with my brother and my new mother. I know it will be hard but I believe we can make it through. _

* * *

….~:;~ Well how did you like it? Here we go… UNLESASH GRAVATIY!


	2. My Birthday

First things first. No yaoi (so don't ask) This is from Ed's POV. They will be a little OCish. And remember this is a parallel world.

This is also a collaboration story with Umi-No-Konoichi. We will take ideas. Feel free to submit them.

* * *

:~Four years later~:

Yay! It's my birthday to day! Well, as far as I can remember. My brother says I hit my head and almost killed my self when I was eleven years old, so I can't remember that part of my life. Oh, well, at least I know that today is my birthday. "Yes!" I said. "Today I am Fifteen!"

"Ha,ha yeah you are." Said my brother, Al. We were walking to the store to get groceries. "Don't forget what mom told us to get."

Mom had told us what to get at the store before we left. I had this habit of forgetting things when I'm overly excited. Who doesn't get excited on their own birthday?

"Oh, no." I paused.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Al paused also.

"Oh, well that's what you're here for." I said with a smile. My brother just giggled and walked on.

"I guess that's my purpose."

.:~:.

At the store we got what we needed and headed out. "Did we get all we needed? I can't tell." I giggled.

"Yes." replayed my brother. "I made sure."

"Cake?"

"Yes."

"Chicken?"

"Of-course."

"See? I knew I could trust you." I finished. Al giggled like he usually does. And we set off to home.

.:~:.

When we got home

"Mom! Mom?" I shouted, putting up the groceries. "Ma!"

"What ?" I heard her shout from up stairs. "What is it? Are you ready for work?"

"Yup, just putting up groceries. Then I'll be out. "

"Alright."

When I finished putting up the groceries, I started out the door. "Al, I'm going! You coming?" I shouted. You see, on Saturdays I have a small job. Babysitting at a daycare. I work with a few others that are my age.

"Nope, not today." Said Al. "I got something else to do."

"What?" said I.

"I'm not telling you." Al said with a tease in his voice.

"Alright. Bye then." And with that I walked out the door.

.:~:.

When I got in the building the first thing I saw were the loving faces of the children and my partner. "Ed!" All the children shouted. "You're here! Happy birthday!" They all giggled at once and then ran to play in the play area. There was only five or six kids here on average, and six or seven of age. Today there was only five.

"Of-course I'm here." I replayed. "I'm always here if I can be." I was putting all my stuff at my desk when I saw my friend. "Hello, Winry." I smiled.

"Bout' time you got here." She stated. My friend Winry, a nice girl—but kind of strange. We've been friends since I can remember (which is not much).

"So I'm a few minutes late. So what?" I retorted. "I had to go to store for my mom. And grant me some pardon. It is my birthday."

"I guess." She sighed. "Next time be early for the children. Oh and happy birthday."

"I'll will." Said I as a young hand pulled on my shirt. Maggie. I didn't have to guess, this little girl always pulls my on shirt. Once she ripped a hole open on purpose. She was just having fun, she didn't know there was a hole in my shirt. "Yes, Maggie?" When I looked down at her I jolted. Maggie, a young five year old. With beautiful brown hair and eyes. Today she was wearing a purple sun dress with a black hoodie. A very sweet and talkative girl. Loves me and everyone around her. She was crying. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. I had never seen her cry before. She had always been so strong. She beckoned me to come down to her level. I kneeled. "Mag, what's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy and daddy were fighting b-before I got here." She whispered, sniffling. She wiped tears away. "They s-scared me and I don't know what to do. Other than cry…"

I sat down and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well," I started. "there are two things you can do."

"What?"

"Try not to cry," She looked up at me. "and pray. Pray believing that change will happen, and it will." I continued with smile and wiped the tears off her face. I saw her cloud-filled eyes light up. The sun had banished the clouds of darkness.

"Okay!" She smiled. "I'll be strong. Like you!" I had to laugh. It was so cute. Her mood had changed so rapidly.

"That's right! Be strong and of good courage." I giggled. "Now why don't you go play with Marcus." I point to a boy with black curly hair. He was playing with blocks. Marcus is a fascinating little boy with a adult complex. He really thought himself an adult. "I'm submitting myself to you. And my mother has put me in your care." He had once said to me. Funny kid. Great vocabulary.

"Ok," Said Maggie. "Thanks for helping me Eddy." She said as she walked over to Marcus, and started playing with him. I stood up and faced Winry once again.

"You truly are something." Said Winry.

"Hm?" I didn't understand.

"I couldn't get it out of her yet-!" Winry stopped and started again looking over in Maggie's direction. "Yet, she openly told you."

"Are you jealous?" I asked. "Because envy is a sin."

"Nah, never, just wondering why." She replied and went to a child and played with him. I shrugged. Told you Winry was strange.

.:~:.

When the last child left—which was always Maggie, left I found my self doing a quick prayer for her. For Maggie _and_ her parents. I didn't really know what they were going through, I only knew what Maggie told me. I want to see change. I don't want to see that adorable little girl live a terrible life.

When I finished praying I started to clean the room. Cleaning didn't take long because there were two of us and the kids usually keep things pretty clean. So that was a quick clean, then I said bye to Winry who was leaving also, and started off to home.

.:~:.

When I got home I saw Al standing at the door way. _Probably waiting for me._ I thought.

"Brother!" Shouted Al. "I made your cake. Come see it."

"Ok" I returned. I got in and set my things aside. And went to the counter. And I saw it—my cake. A beautiful cake dressed in red and white, with my name written upon it. "Al," I licked my lips. "it looks tasty."

"Really?" He said. "Well it is for you. You know I love you." He smiled. Again I had to blush, second time today. The first was when Maggie had called me strong. Me strong? I haven't done anything to look or act strong. All I do is try to be the man God made me to be.

"Yeah, thanks." I returned.

.:~:.

Time went by and we did the normal birthday stuff. Winry came over, I opened presents, we ate cake and Winry left.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Asked my Mother.

"Yeah," Said I. "Yeah I did."

"Good."

And that ways about it—my wonderful day. I felt something had shifted that day. It felt good and bad. Heh. Good and bad were always at war, weren't they?


	3. Making Friends

This story is actually pretty random. I do not own Fullmetal just playing with them. Sorry if they're a little OOCish.

...

"I'll be back!" I shouted running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"To work. I have to be there early. Bye."

"See you later." Al waved. "Mom and Dad want you back by night fall!"

I winked.

::::~~~:::::The Day Care

I was playing with Winry and Maggie when I heard someone come in the door.

"Can you get that, Ed?" Winry asked not even looking up.

"Yeah." I got up and went up to the desk. "Yes?" I looked up to see a Important-looking Man with jet black hair and eyes.

"Hi." Said the man pushing a little girl with mustard-yellow hair forward.

"I need you name please," Said I. "and your daughter's."

"My name is Elicia!" the little girl chirped.

"What a sweet name." I smiled. Then the man spoke up.

"She's not mine. She's my friend's."

"Well, I need your name, her parents name and her last name please." I said grinning and jotting down Elicia's name.

"Her father's name is Maes Hughes and mother's, Gracia." He flipped his hair a little. "As for me, my name is Roy Mustang."

"Thanks." I said writing the names down as he said them. "You can come in here little missy." I said showing Elicia into the play area.

"Bye bye Mr Mustang!" Elicia waved. Roy turned from heading out the door.

"Bye Elicia. See you later. Daddy will come to pick you up, okay?"

"Gotcha!" Elicia replied. Then started playing with the nearest dolls. Picked them up and started to talk to them as if they were real. I smiled at her and walked back over to Winry. Winry looked up at me. (she was still on the floor, playing)

"Who's the cutie?" She asked.

"Elicia Hughes." I stated.

"Great the more the merrier." She flipped her head over to a little boy direction. "Riku, why don't you go play with Elicia over there? She's new here and would like a friend." She said tapping the boy.

"Okay." Said Riku. He stood up and walked over to her, Introduced himself and started playing with her.

"They're so cute." Winry squealed. "I love my job." She giggled. I tugged at Winry's hair a little to stop her fawning.

"So, how's Maggie been?" I asked. "I mean about her parents."

"Fine, she said it got a lot better at her house."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "She looked kind of sad before."

"Yeah, I'm so glad her parents figured it out." Winry remarked. I walked back over to the desk, sighed and thought. _See what a prayer to God can do for you? He really does listen._

"Yeah."

:::~~:::

Walking outside I felt a damp-cool breeze blow through my hair. "What nice weather." said I, peering up a the sky. It was beautifully hazy-white up there with a nice mix of dark clouds. "Why not say out here for a while?" Then I heard Al's voice.

"Ed?"

"Yeah! What's up Al?"

"I came to find you. It's going to rain." Al looked up.

"I wanted to feel it on my cheeks." I closed my eyes, and imagined the wonderful little water drops on my face.

"Mom and Dad want us home. Come on." Said Al ready to start walking. "Maybe it'll rain on the way."

"Hm. Yeah., I hope so." I grinned. Al just nodded and walked on. I followed. Little did we know we were in for quiet a surprise.

:::~~:::Home

And I was right. We got there and half our house was gone! Al and I stared in amazement. _How could_ _anybody get close enough to our house with our mother there? She was a tough woman...Where is she anyways? And dad_, we thought together. Now it chose to rain...

"What happened?" Al broke the silence. And bowed his head in sadness. A jumble of thoughts went through our brains when I spoke up.

"Hey, Al, we've been trained for this." I said looking around. Al looked up.

"Yes, your right. But where-?" He didn't get the time to finish. People, about four or five jumped out at us. Four men and one woman. I sized her up and watch her stance. _I could take her down easy._ I grinned at the thought.

"You people really don't wanna do this. I'm WAY out of your league." I said still grinning.

"Don't underestimate us." I heard one of the guys state. Al and I just took a deep breath.

::_::

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." I said, feeling quite proud with my self.

"Why do I sense more presence? Like there's more people around us." Said Al. I shrugged and turned. Then I heard some ruffling in the brushes. And a big man with a knife the size of a mans arm lunged out at me. I gasped and tried to get out of the way. But I was too close to the brush. I waited for some pain when I heard a voice. A familiar voice whisper.

"What will you do Alphonse?"

"Ed!" Shouted Al. And with that he jumped in front of me and kicked the knife right out of the thugs hand and then ducked. I knew this was my que because we have practiced this attack pattern before. I leapfrogged over him and went for the winning kick. The thug tried to run but it was too late. My leg connected to his head. The kick had sent him spiraling.

"Booya!" I smiled jumping up and down with my fist in the air. I put my arm around Al. "Thanks Al, for having my back."

"Hey, we're brothers. We have each others back." Al remarked. "Besides, it's what we learned..." He trailed off. We both looked up and there stood Mom and Dad.

~::_::~

"So," I started. "This was just a test?" I was sitting on the couch—or what was left of it.

"Not all of it. They managed to blow up half the house." Said Izumi, my mom. "None of it was actually planed. After we took out the dangerous men we left the rest for you two. Hoping that you would use what we've taught you." She said with a smirk and looked up at Sig, our Dad. Dad looked as if he has been chuckling-in-secret. I death-glared at him. He looked away.

"How are we going to fix this?" Asked Al. "The house is torn apart."

"It'll take some time and money," Mom replied. "but we'll get this place fixed up. Your dad and I have been thinking to send you two off somewhere until the house gets fixed." I spoke up.

"So, your getting rid of us? We get to be somewhere else?" I stood up. "Sweet! Where are you gonna move us to? How long?" I thought of a place. "Can we get a condo?"

"No." Said the heart-breaking-mom of mine. Then she opening her mouth to speak. "You'll see."

...

How's was that for a 2nd—er-3rd chapter? I'm open to ideas on how it can be improved. I will delete cuss words and mean comments. ^^


End file.
